


My name is Anakin Skywalker, there's a million things I haven't done...

by KittyPaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: It's Alexander Hamilton.Except it's not about Alexander Hamilton.It's about Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & everybody, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	My name is Anakin Skywalker, there's a million things I haven't done...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/gifts).



> I gifted this to NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong, because I have a feeling she'd appreciate this - and also as a thanks for supporting my fanfictions and the things she's written for me!

[QUI-GON JINN]

How does the random young mechanic - son of a slave

in the desert, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot

In the Outer Rim by providence impoverished

in squalor, grow up a hero leaving behind his collar?

[OBI-WAN KENOBI]

A leader and Jedi Knight without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By nineteen they placed him in charge of a clone army

[CAPTAIN REX]

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and cartered away

Across the galaxy he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside he was longing for something to be a part of

His friends were ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter

[AHSOKA TANO]

Then the Jedi and queen came

For this boy, freedom reigned

Our man saw his future brightening in every way

Put a crystal in a lightsaber, ignited it, it sang

And he used it in a testament to what he overcame

[PADMÉ AMIDALA]

Well the word got around, they said this kid is insane, man

Rising out of nowhere just to push to the worlds to change and

Get his education, not forgetting from whence he came

And the galaxy will know your name

What's your name, man?

[ANAKIN SKYWALKER]

Anakin Skywalker

My name is Anakin Skywalker

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait

Just you wait

[SHMI SKYWALKER]

When he was ten he was split between the order and his mother

One taught him no attatchments, he was inclined towards the other

Half-dead, he found his mother lying, the scent thick

And Ani made it out but his mother went quick

[OBI-WAN KENOBI]

Then he killed the sandpeople

His first act of homicide

Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying, "Ani, the dark side can help yourself"

He started fighting it, deciding he'd resist

[ENSEMBLE]

(before he fell)

[QUI-GON JINN]

There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute

He would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution

He started working, wanting all his clones to survive

Keeping him, his master, and his padawan alive

Killing every Seperatist droid that he could get his hands on

Growing in his power, see him now as he stands

Inside a starship, headed for a new planet

On Coruscant, you can be a new man!

[ENSEMBLE]

In Coruscant you can be a new man (just you wait)

In Coruscant you can be a new man (just you wait)

In Coruscant you can be a new man

In Coruscant

[ANAKIN SKYWALKER]

Just you wait!

[ENSEMBLE]

Anakin Skywalker (Anakin Skywalker)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down, you never learned to take your

Time

Oh, Anakin Skywalker

When the galaxy sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

These worlds will never be the same oh

[OBI-WAN KENOBI]

His ship is almost landing now, see if you can spot him

A slave form Tatooine coming up from the bottom

The dark side destroyed his soul, the galaxy forgot him

[501ST LEGION]

We fought with him

[AHSOKA TANO]

I would have died for him

[OBI-WAN KENOBI]

Me? I trusted him

[PADMÉ AMIDALA]

Me? I loved him

[PALPATINE/DARTH SIDIOUS]

And me? I'm the Sith Lord that got him

[ENSEMBLE]

There's a million things I haven't done

Just you wait

[QUI-GON JINN]

What's your name, man?

[ENSEMBLE]

Anakin Skywalker!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Alexander Hamilton" by Lin-Manuel Miranda from Hamilton the musical about George Lucas' characters.
> 
> I own nothing but the adapted lyrics.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Especially NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong, since I made this for you!)


End file.
